Demonic Chains
by KuroniAkuma
Summary: It is the beginning of the Keioud era, Chizuru finds a mysterious women in the water, now she unravels the thruth of her blood together with this woman she discovers a new life and love ChizuxChika   OCX?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

At first I thought it was curiosity what made me move to the woman in the water. Hijikata-san saw she was armed with weapons, knowing Edo, no, whole Japan is at war he ordered the Shinsengumi to take her with us, creating a new secret to be kept. One was the rasetsu, something which only the high ranking officers knew about, something I discovered by fate, when I first met them. When I got attacked by those ronin and two of the rasetsu killed the ronin. The second secret was me being a girl and being kept alive while living at the headquarters of the Shinsengumi, not only that, the fact that I was an oni was also kept secret. Now one more burden came across, the moment we took her in.

She wasn't severely wounded when we arrived at the headquarters at Shinagawa, Kamaya, Edo. However, she had also something to hide, something which surprised us all. The longer the Shinsengumi kept her alive, the more Hijikata-san and the others started to doubt whether it was a good idea to take her in.

Her name was Unggu Fasi, an oni from the Indonesian Islands.

What all seemed good to be true turned out far more worse when her true motives came to the light. Together with the truth of her coming, even my destiny is about to change with her arrival. What will this chain do to us?

Shinsengumi Headquarters is where I was taken. Not only in Indonesia, no, whole Asia is at war. The west started their journeys to the east, to the countries with either rare species and spices or for new strategies. Their so called discovery journeys, turned out be an excuse to steal all the money and power from the country. This is also what happened in my homeland, the native people are used as slaves. We demons are butchered like mad dogs. It appeared that only _he_ could see through it all. The journey starts all with a 'peaceful' partnership between two countries, with many mysteries between two countries. Until the harvest is no more, gone and a total war is inevitable. The real warriors are dying, one by one, while we once powerful, feared by man, oni, are butchered, killed only because we differ from the humans.

What is happening to the world we are living? One arrival is the trigger for another happening, the arrival of the west in the east was the trigger for end, destruction and war.

Humans are forgetting their ancestors, us demons. Thinking they can live peacefully by letting the west in. Bullshit. When miracles happen they treat us like gods and when things turned ugly for them they treat us like trash and horrible creatures. Our lives ended up being dependant on the ones we used to feed. No matter for how long, there will always be war.

Or it is the era of demons ruling the lands once more.

However I would never thought that this group of men could mend something, I thought I had lost for more than a hundred years. A heart.

I swore to myself, that fateful day, I would never let someone in, for I knew it would all turn into sorrow and sadness.

Then why can he break my defense so easily?

Follow our story. Through the eyes of two female oni, see what cannot be seen. Follow us on our journey as we travel between the demon world and the human world, as we travel towards a new life and love. This is the beginning of the…

…Demonic Chains…


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow Demon

**Chapter 1**

**Shadow Demon**

1868, December, we just arrived in Edo when I found her lying in the cold water. In Kyoto we lost many precious people, Inoue-san dies in order to protect me from the Yado clan, Yamasaki-san died in order to save Hijikata-san's life.

On instinct I stopped walking when I saw her lying, before I knew my legs moved on its own, running towards the water bank, to the young woman lying unconscious. She is still breathing. "Hijikata-san, she is, she is still alive…" I called out to the lieutenant of the Shinsengumi. By accident I found of their secret, the rasetsu, I came to Kyoto in search of my father. That s when the first wheel started to turn. Now I'm someone who tends the wounded and delivering messages between various posts.

Hijikata-san walked over to my direction, he bended over slightly to take a closer look of the woman in water. "A dagger, she is a warrior?" he said almost whispering. Even I who is sitting beside him, could hardly hear what he said. I turned my head to face the lieutenant. "Hijikata-san?" I asked doubtingly

"Take her with us, if she dares to run we'll kill her. For now, we can use all the strength we find, even if it is a woman. When we arrive at the headquarters we'll see what we can do to hide her sex." Hijikata-san walked away, giving orders to Harada-san and Nagakura-san to help her up. When both men had her up, I noticed something far more worse. She had a huge scar across her shoulder over to her back. Apparently from where ever she is from, the war caused grave damage to her. She is definitely who gone through a lot.

The moment we arrived at the headquarters at Shinagawa, Hijikata-san made sure no one would see her. She was a secret which only the high ranking officers and I knew about, we cannot let a girl run around the headquarters, is what Hijikata-san also said to me the moment they took me in. Knowing I might have some clue towards father.

The moment I started to treat her wounds the second wheel started to turn. I placed the bucket with medium warm water next to me. The longer I sat there, looking at the mysterious woman, the more certain I was, that she was no ordinary woman.

She looked no older as I am perhaps 17 or 18. I started with her arms as those were bleeding the most. The moment I touched her arm to treat the wound, her eyes opened quickly, if she were to wake up from a bad dream, before I could call for help, she already had me in a deadly position.

"Where am I?" the woman asked. She had a low voice for a woman. though feminine still. Surprised by her sudden move I placed the piece of cloth back in the bucket, reaching to the dagger near my throat. Almost suffocating me from the tension only. She noticed I had trouble breathing, she loosened the grip o the dagger, putting it a few inches away from my neck. I took a deep breath, answering her question immediately after. "You're in Edo, at the Shinsengumi headquarters in Shinagawa…"

The woman didn't sound surprised, she didn't react at all. "What about you? Why is a female oni, such as yourself here with these male humans?" her voice lowered when she said that. I couldn't believe it. Shocked and surprised of the fact that she could unravel the two secrets I have been keeping for so long. Only with just a glance she knew I was female and an oni. How? Even so I need to make sure she wouldn't do anything while staying here. "I'm Yukimura Chizuru, don't worry, the Shinsengumi won't hurt you…"

"…As long as I stay here and obey their orders, isn't it…" the woman finished, she started to tremble harder. Only a few minutes have passed after her awakening. Carefully I turned my head. She is suffering, obviously, however, what is keeping her from resting? The wound on her arms were gone, however it was the wound on her side which caused her to suffer. "You're bleeding, we need to take care of that wound…" I turned around completely. The stains of blood are still there on her arms, however there was no blood coming out. Did it heal already, is she also… after I looked at her arms, I took a closer look to the woman in front of me. She didn't do anything, after I turned around. Only putting the dagger back in its sheath. Now she is awake I had a complete sight of her. She is tanned, somewhat towards Shiranui-san, black hair and a purple eye, her right eye is covered by an Asian looking patch. The marking aren't Japanese, however, Asian still. She wore a crimson choker around her neck, two ties stuck to the upper part of her outfit. Dressed in a golden-yellow clothing, covering her chest and waist. a green with red and the same golden-yellow color piece of cloth covering her precious body part. The two ties held a half round piece of jewelry back, together with two blue silken pieces of clothing at the back. She dressed too light for winter. From which country is she from to be able to dress so lightly, even in winter? Then again, the scar on her right shoulder is what kept my attention.

"Can you get the shard out of the wound, it's keeping me from regenerating." The woman said eventually, her left hand went to the wound.

Regeneration? So that means _is _also… I reached to the shining piece of metal. Carefully I made sure I wouldn't cut myself as well, as I started to pull it out of her side. The woman groaned when the piece of metal moved, no matter how great the pain might be, she kept everything inside. Her face showed in how great pain she is. However, her voice didn't show much of it. When the metal disappeared the wound didn't close right away, but on a more slowly pace. "Ano, are you also an oni…" I asked carefully.

The woman looked up, she smirked. "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly to this 'Shinsengumi' " she said.

I helped her up, even with the wound on her left side slowly healing, she did look horrible. Perhaps a previous battle made her body look like this. I took her to the conference room, where Hijikata-san and the others were waiting. "Can you stand for a second" carefully I released my grip on the woman. I sat down, calling out the name of the lieutenant. "Hijikata-san, I brought her,"

"Come in…" Hijikata-san answered.

I opened the door, leading the woman in, I closed the door when both of us were inside. The woman sat with her back against the door, with her legs crossed, not showing any shame when sitting. I took my place beside Hijikata-san, waiting what might happen, now she is awake.

Already half of the people inside are a rasetsu. Drinking the Ochimizu, during the battles we had in Kyoto. I glanced to the woman, she had her lower body covered with bandages, her right knee had the same colored warmer, while her left upper leg is totally covered in bandages. She wore black sort like socks. Somewhat the same what Heisuke-kun wore.

"My name is Unggu Fasi, I'm an oni from the Indonesian Islands. The arrival o the west turned the whole country around, when they found about out where about, when they knew about our true blood, they butchered us like mad dogs…" Unggu closed her eye, she looked like she is about to relive the past with that look.

"…When the humans know about our blood, they first thought they could control us, treat us like gods when miracles happen, treat us like monsters when a curse or something bad happened. However, when it didn't go as they wanted, they opened a hunt, bounty hunters rose… The last thing I can remember is a black western ship and the feeling of water."

"So if you are from the Indonesian Islands, how can you speak our language so fluently?" Hijikata-san asked. He had the same deadly look as when he first found me.

"When you live long enough, you'll learn a thing or two…" Unggu-san answered shortly. She opened her eye.

So that is how she figured I was an oni, she is one herself. Unggu glances towards my direction. Whether she was looking at me or Hijikata-san is to be questioned.

"What are you intending to do with two female oni at your headquarters…" Unggu-san's voice lowered. "Just to let you all know, I won't let you kill me, not until I found the person who caused the havoc in my homeland." Her voice sounded cold, yet her face looked sad. "Those people need to know what'll happen when you are messing around with an oni…" For a second I thought I saw Unggu-san's visible eye turn yellow.

"…As long I haven't got back to those foolish humans, who dared to take our home, I won't die!" Unggu-san finished.

"But Unggu-san, how are you planning to go home, or find the people who did this to you?" I asked, she is certain of her cause, Unggu-san smirked when I asked her this though.

"Don't underestimate me, Chizuru, my memories of that time may be vague, however, my ear and nose won't ever betray me. It'll only be a matter of time before they reach the harbor and cause the same havoc. That is how little respect the west has for the cultures in the east…"

"Why are you so sure they'll come here? What is their motive…" Hijikata-san asked.

"What else? Power and money. First this whole thing starts out as a 'peaceful' trade, but when resources fade out, it'll end in plundering, destruction and of course a war…" Unggu-san's eye looked dead. I can't blame her, her own family had been killed in front of her. She placed a hand on her right eye.

"First of all, we can't have you wander around like that." Hijikata-san concluded.

Unggu-san smirked again. "Don't mock with me, I move like the wind, I may be here now, however…" In an instant Unggu-san disappeared from her spot against the door, reappearing immediately after behind Hijikata-san, placing a dagger against his neck. Unggu-san looked with a killing intention to the men in the room. Surprised of her sudden appearance I fell out of my sitting position.

"…Before you know, I'm right behind you…"

"When did you…" I said after the shock.

"Chizuru for someone who is a fellow oni, you have yet to learn your own powers. Fast regeneration isn't enough to survive this war…" Our eyes met. Unggu-san's eye looked more scared than evil. She is scared, she doesn't mean any harm, she is just scared. Unggu-san disappeared once more, her voice echoed through the rom. "Don't worry Shinsengumi, as long you keep her alive, so will I stay here. I have no reason for now to rat you guys out, however just keep in mind to watch your back 24/7, for the shadows have eyes…"

That is how both our fates turned. Unggu-san is convinced to find vengeance, it seems both our relations with the Shinsengumi ends with our family. Whether they are dead or alive. But also there is something else which bothered me with Unggu-san. Rather than the fear of dying, she fears something else more. What can be more fearsome than dying? Why does she have so sad looking eyes?

Yukimura Chizuru, Koudou's cousin, Kaoru's twin, things will get more ugly, not only for her, but also for the one she cherishes. These men, the Shinsengumi. Chizuru are you prepared to lose something you cherish? Are you mentally prepared, have you made your resolve. For the war is only a few miles away from us. Can you withstand the pain when you lose something you love, just like I lost something a hundred years ago…

The start for us demons to change our destiny came closer, as she need to choose between love of life. I, however need to seek a reason for living. Chizuru, you live to survive. Are you prepared for what is about to come?


End file.
